


Contest

by DarkHime213



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Just cute fun with a bedazzler, M/M, Wait no Pinterest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: "Okay Okay but it couldn't be any worse than the time he locked himself in the pantry?" She looks at the embarrassed-out men when both Clint and Thor walking screaming about killing Tony. This is just for laughs hope you all enjoy.





	Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for laughs hope you all enjoy.

"Hey Pepper" Called a disgruntled looking Steven. she looks over to see him pressed against a wall.  
"Steve are you okay? ," she asks but he just waved it off.  
"yeah fine but um has Tony by any chance bought a bedazzler?" He question.  
Pepper remembers a happy Tony rushing upstairs with a heavy box in his arms. " He ran upstairs with a smile a few hours ago and I haven't seen him since. she looks back and sees angry Fury holding his hand on to his face.  
"Why is it important to find him?" Steve leans off the wall and signals the others to come out. He turns and shows off his bedazzled behind that says free booty causing Pepper to choke on a laugh.  
"Tony did this man I thought it would be wor-" when Fury moves his hand showing a Bedazzled heart in green. Some giggles slip but she caught them fast. "I have seen worse with glitter. "Bruce steps up with pimp spelled out in bright red on his shirt.  
"I still don't understand how he got me. I haven't taken it off all day," he says causing Pepper to laugh at him for a full minute.  
"Okay Okay but it couldn't be any worse than the time he locked himself in the pantry?" She looks at the embarrassed-out men when both Clint and Thor walking screaming about killing Tony. They turn to them and start laughing. On Clint's chest and Thor's Hammer are hearts and kittens but the most noticeable aspect it the word on Clints's back. I can't beat Tony in Mario Cart.  
"He is dead" whined Clint as Thor just screamed behind him while the others laugh. The laughter continued for a few more minutes until Natasha stepped out with a Bedazzler in her hand.  
"Oh, I see Tony got you Steve man that's ten points. She looks at Bruce and grunts. "What you Got Bruce to how?" Tony pops up on Pepper lab top.  
"Well, it takes skill, patience, Cinnamon Buns, and Chamomile Tea." He says with a laugh.  
"Wait what is going on?" Watches Steve and Bruce leave already understanding what's going on. He leans against the wall and watches the show.  
"Well Natasha and I are having a bedazzler competition and I won." He says in a smug tone.  
"What no way I got Fury and Clint " she screams back.  
"Well I Thor and Loki," he says catching everyone.  
"How did you get the Loki?" Clint screamed.  
"Easy he still passed out in Thor's bed after-" The signal gets cut for a moment when Loki shows up with purple eyebrows.  
"That is all he will be saying if you think this competition will continue. I believe you are dreaming." The screen went black and everyone was quite until.  
"So, Thor how long have you and Loki been." he rushes to the elevator leaving laughing teammates and amused Fury behind.


End file.
